La razón predominante
by xay-chan
Summary: En algunos momentos, la idea de tomar el revólver que siempre descansa junto a mí y volarle la cabeza de una vez a ese genocida, se apodera irremediablemente de mis pensamientos, mientras que en otros creo que por primera vez entiendo perfectamente el significado de la expresión "comer con los ojos".


Hola a todos! Otra vez por aquí y de nuevo con un oneshot, esta vez de Death Note. Hace mucho que vi el anime y, aunque siempre he querido, aún no he hecho el ánimo de leer el manga así que si los personajes salen demasiado OoC lo siento. Advertencia: este oneshot es YAOI LxLight. Nada más que decir, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.

.

**La razón predominante**

.

.

Un nuevo día ha terminado, una nueva noche se abre paso ante mí. Ese es el único pensamiento que me consuela. El que aunque yo desaparezca el mundo seguirá su curso, una nueva persona continuara con mi trabajo y la justicia volverá a esta tierra. Kira será ajusticiado, antes o después, será atrapado por mi o por cualquier otra persona, pero su crimen no quedara impune… Las atrocidades que ha sido capaz de realizar, aquellas que aun tiene en mente… El es el criminal, no yo, y sin embargo soy yo el que se siente culpable. Todas esas vidas, en cualquier otro momento habría sido capaz de salvarlas y sin embargo ahora, por culpa de Kira… No, por culpa de Yagami Light, solo de Yagami Light y ese pensamiento es el más frustrante de todos. El ser consciente de la identidad del asesino y no poder detenerle, el ser incapaz de demostrar de ninguna manera su culpabilidad. Estoy en un punto sin retorno, todas las pruebas apuntan hacia otras personas y sin embargo yo sé que es él, siempre lo he sabido.

A veces intento consolarme a mí mismo pensando que no puedo hacer mas, que para cualquier otra persona habría sido imposible llegar a las conclusiones a las que yo he llegado, pero es un pensamiento poco alentador. Mis conclusiones no sirven de nada sin algo que las justifique. Hay también otros momentos en los que la idea de tomar el revólver que siempre descansa junto a mí y volarle la cabeza de una vez a ese genocida se apodera irremediablemente de mis pensamientos. Es una tentación demasiado grande: un solo tiro, limpio y directo, muerto el perro se acabo la rabia. Entonces hago una relación de consecuencias: Light-kun muerto, su familia destrozada, yo en la cárcel… y miles de vidas salvadas al desaparecer la maldición de Kira. El parón inmediato de los asesinatos a criminales evidenciaría la culpabilidad de Light y aunque mi pena no se redujera mi nombre seria limpiado… Si, demasiado sencillo, demasiado tentador, pero esa nunca ha sido mi intención. Lo que yo deseo es poner a Kira frente a la ley, que sea juzgado y condenado a muerte, que la gente de a pie conozca el rostro y el nombre del demonio que jugo a ser dios. Deseo que Yagami Light sufra, deseo que sufra todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mí, todo lo que aun me hace sufrir… Observo su agraciado rostro con una expresión de concentración total, su vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador, sus dedos moviéndose con velocidad por el teclado, el suave movimiento de su pelo cuando gira sobre su silla, quedando ahora de frente hacia mí.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – me pregunta inocentemente con una sonrisa en su cara – Oh! ¿Ya es de noche? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Harán horas desde que se fueron los demás.

Se levanta de la silla y estira su cuerpo a todo lo largo que es. El bajo de su camisa siempre perfectamente colocada escapa de sus pantalones con ese gesto y no puedo evitar que mi vista se dirija inmediatamente sobre la pequeña porción de su abdomen que ha quedado al descubierto.

Bueno, Ryuzaki, creo que va siendo hora de que yo también me vaya, o… ¿me necesitas para… algo más? – añade con una mirada seductora mientras de forma despreocupada deshace el nudo de su corbata y abre los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

Mis hambrientos ojos están ahora fijos en su pecho y cuello. Creo que por primera vez entiendo perfectamente el significado de la expresión "comer con los ojos". Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción asoma en los labios mi rival y es esa expresión la única que me hace reaccionar. Estúpido Lawliet, estas dándole justamente lo que busca. Antes de que mis ojos traicioneros vuelvan a posarse sobre su cuello tentador, doy la vuelta a mi silla, centrándome por completo en mi ordenador.

Nada más. Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Light-kun – me despido de la forma más ausente posible.

Oigo como sus pasos se alejan lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios. Error. Craso y fatal error.

No lo soporto mas, L. – comienza a decir Light mientras prácticamente corre hacia mí y gira con fiereza mi silla hasta tenerme frente a él - ¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa últimamente? Ya atrapamos a uno de los Kira, ya descubrimos como matan, ya tenemos la death note, incluso hemos hablado con el shinigami… ¿Qué más quieres, L? – grita prácticamente desquiciado y a tan poca distancia de mi que mis tímpanos empiezan a resentirse - ¿Por qué me observas tan atentamente? ¿Por qué continúas controlando cada uno de mis pasos? ¿Por qué sigues dudando de mí? – susurra lastimeramente mientras que su cuerpo se va deslizando hasta encontrarse de rodillas a mis pies – ¿Tanto deseas que yo sea un asesino? ¿Tanto me odias? No lo entiendo… - siento sus manos sujetar mis brazos, mientras mi mirada impasible se enfrenta a la suya desesperada – Fuiste tú quien lo dijo, ¿verdad?, que yo era tu primer amigo. Si es así, ¿por qué haces esto?

El que seas mi amigo, no te hace inocente. Es más, el que hayas intentado acercarte a mi te hace aun mas sospechoso.

Eso es, sigue utilizando tu fría mente analítica, no vas a dejarte engañar por esos cristalinos ojos a punto de llorar. Siempre ha sido un gran actor.

No entiendes nada. ¡Yo te odiaba! Siempre con tus acusaciones y porcentajes, siempre cuestionándote cada uno de mis pasos. Después, cuando empecé a trabajar con vosotros, descubrí tu manera de pensar tan parecida a la mía y sentí una cierta simpatía por ti, incuso admiración. Entonces fue cuando lo dijiste, que yo era tu primer amigo… - las manos de Light abandonan por primera vez mi cuerpo desde que empezó a hablar para ir a parar sobre sus rodillas, fuertemente apretadas – Nunca espere una declaración así por tu parte y yo entonces me propuse… me propuse verte de igual manera y me di cuenta de que, pasando por alto tus acusaciones y nuestras peleas, eras el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido, más que eso, puede que realmente seas el único amigo que haya tenido jamás. Pero ya es tarde…

Light-kun… - susurro tenuemente conmovido por las palabras del joven mientras este se levanta lentamente del suelo.

¿Qué soy para ti, L, tu amigo o tu principal sospechoso? Hmp, ambas cosas me imagino que dirás… – comenta ligeramente divertido – Ambas cosas, pero una de ellas predomina sobre la otra. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la vencedora?

Tu mirada seria escudriña mi rostro y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme si esa es la expresión que pondrás cuando escribes nombres en tu libreta asesina. Tu ceño se frunce levemente, creo que has adivinado que no estoy concentrado plenamente en la cuestión que me has planteado, ¡Dios! Pero es que es tan difícil. La principal razón por la que le permití colaborar con nosotros fue por mis sospechas, para poder controlarlo a cada momento y analizar su manera de pensar, pero no puedo negar que disfruto de su compañía. Claro que es cierto que lo considero un amigo. Recuerdo aquellos días en los que estábamos unidos por una cadena que yo mismo coloque, nuestras peleas y disputas por cualquier tontería, sus constantes críticas a mis hábitos alimenticios, la manera en la que acaparaba toda la cama al dormir… No se trata simplemente de poner en una balanza una parte o la otra. Yo no puedo… Yo no…

No lo sé, Light-kun.

Veo como tu rostro se ensombrece, tus brazos hasta ahora cruzados caen lánguidamente a los lados de tu cuerpo, tu vista evita la mía girando tu cabeza. Otra vez y sin ser yo muy consciente de ello, mis ojos van a parar a tu piel expuesta, recorriendo tu oreja, tu cuello, tu pecho. Vuelves a mirarme después de unos momentos de reflexión pero casi no reparo en ello, tu cuerpo es demasiado tentador para ponerle atención a nada más. Adivino una leve sonrisa en tus labios.

Si no sabes escoger entre esas dos… - comienzas a decir mientras rompes toda distancia existente entre nosotros y tus manos toman mi cara obligándome a centrar la vista en tu rostro – Puede ser que exista una tercera opción… - aclaras con tu voz más seductora justo antes de chocar tus labios con los míos.

.

.

**Fin**

.

Siiii, lo seee, lo corto en la mejor parte pero esta vez lo de escribir lemon ha sido superior a mis fuerzas :´( Aun así espero que esta historia haya conseguido al menos inspirar la imaginación de alguna mente calenturienta. Comentarios, críticas, peticiones, consejos… siempre son bienvenidos y se agradecen muchísimo. Besos.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
